OmnitrixED
by TheKingHHH100
Summary: The Eds find the Omnitrix after it falls on Earth and it attaches to Eddy's wrist. What kind of crazy adventures will they live with it?
1. Finding the Omnitrix!

**Hey everyone, TheKingHHH100 here! Today not only I'm posting my first multi-chaptered story, but also my first ever crossover! And it's between two things I haven't written about yet: Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ben 10. This will likely be a two-shot. I'm planning on doing a whole series about this concept, but first I'm posting this story as a sort of test, mostly to see if I can get the characters right. So tell me what you think of it.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always welcome. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy nor Ben 10, all rights go to Danny Antonucci (creator of EENE) and Man of Action (creators of Ben 10).**

* * *

Ed, Edd n Eddy in "OmnitrixED". An Ed, Edd n Eddy and Ben 10 Crossover.

In outer space, two ships are battling and one of them is commanded by a squid-like alien. This alien's name is Vilgax, conqueror of worlds, and he is going after what's in the other ship: the Omnitrix, the most powerful tool in the entire universe. As his ship fired laser beams at the other ship, the fire was returned and it hit his ship's hull, making the entire ship shake.

"We've been attacked, 20 %, we lose power." His robot lieutenant told him. Vilgax clenched his teeth.

"Keep on attacking. You have to destroy the ship so that the Omnitrix is in my possession." Vilgax ordered. He had come too far to be denied. He would get the Omnitrix, or else…

His ship fired a large blast from its main cannon and destroyed the other's ship stern. "Their propulsion systems have been destroyed." His lieutenant reported.

"Prepare to aboard. I want the Omnitrix, now!" Vilgax said. As he said that, the smaller ship approached them and started glowing.

"They have started self-destruction mode." His lieutenant said. Just after that, the small ship exploded, destroying the top part of his ship.

Vilgax was shaken by the explosion but managed to protect himself from the full blast behind some of his drones. As he moved from the pile of drones, he could see that most of his robot lieutenants were damaged or destroyed, and that the front part of the smaller ship hadn't exploded, instead it was firing what appeared to be a missile but in other direction. The missile then opened to shoot a small bluish container towards the closest planet. Vilgax knew what was inside.

"Only I can have the Omnitrix…" Vilgax stated. He would go to that blue planet and retrieve the Omnitrix, even if he had to take it from someone else's death body.

Meanwhile on Earth:

In this planet there is a town known as Peach Creek. Where we go to the junkyard where we see three boys known by everyone as The Eds, since all their three names started with that one: Ed, the tallest and strongest of the three but also the less brightest of the three, Edd, also known as 'Double D', the smartest of the three but also the weakest, and Eddy, their leader and the smuggest of the three who planned all their scams but also the shortest and short tempered. Right now, they were digging around the trash for parts to build their next scam.

Ed had picked up a toothbrush. He went to Eddy who was just walking around and said, "I found a tooth brush Eddy!"

Double D went up to Ed and said, "Ed, put that down. Who knows where that was?"

"Stinky hat" Ed responded.

"What did you say?" Double D asked with anger.

"Stinky hat."

Eddy was getting tired of this. His friends argued for the silliest things, like that time Ed had that stinky chunk of cheese on his jacket, since Double D was a germ phobic-obsessive cleaner and Ed was… well let's say he was just Ed. As he continued walking, something caught his sight in the sky, it seemed something really bright was falling from it. A shooting star? In the middle of the day? And it was coming their way?

As he was about to wish for money, the star went past them, knocking over a pile of garbage that was around onto Eddy, and crashed in the middle of the junkyard, shaking the entire place with the explosion. Ed and Double D quickly stopped arguing and went to check on their friend. "Eddy, are you okay?" Double D asked him as Ed removed a metallic cylinder that was above Eddy's head.

Eddy got up dizzy from being hit in the head. "I'm seeing stars… No, wait. Just one shooting star!" Eddy exclaimed as he recovered. "A comet! I'm rich!" Eddy exclaimed as he started running towards the area were what he thought was a comet had fall.

"Eddy! Wait!" Double D exclaimed as he and Ed ran after him. When they arrived at the area where the 'star' had fall, they saw it had made a huge crater on the ground. In the middle of the crater was what appeared to be some kind of pod of a metallic color, though surrounded by a red aura of heat since it had cross the atmosphere.

"Oh my! According to my calculations, taking the direction, the speed and the impact from this unidentified object, it seems that it actually has come from space!" Double D exclaimed with emotion.

"This looks like one of the escape pod from my Galaxy Wars comic!" Ed exclaimed before Eddy jumped onto his head and closed his mouth with his hand.

"You mean this is an alien ship? Oh my God! We're gonna be rich!" Eddy said thinking about how much money he could sell that thing for…

"Actually gentlemen, even though there seems to be some piece of technology, it doesn't necessary mean its alien origin, it may be some kind of satellite…" Double D said as he took a magnifying glass and examined the object in the crater a little bit closer. However, Eddy interrupted him by jumping on his back and making him fall, using him as a surfboard to the center of the crater. Ed followed by tripping and falling into the crater too.

Eddy landed flawlessly, with poor Double D buried into the ground, followed by Ed falling face first (not that it did hurt him too much). "I'm rich! I'm rich!" Eddy went running straight to the pod, however, when he touched it he burned his hand causing him to scream in pain.

Double D got up, spitting dirt as he did, and exclaimed, "Eddy! No! Don't touch it, it still must be hot from crossing the Earth's atmosphere!"

"Geez Sockhead, thanks for the advice! Stupid thing!" Eddy angrily said as he kicked the pod, however that only made him hurt his feet. "Ow! This thing is useless!"

As Eddy said that, the pond opened scaring him and making him jump to the ground screaming. "ALIENS!"

Double D hide behind Ed scared, while the tallest Ed just looked on with an excited face, expecting an alien to come out of it. However, nothing happened. Eddy got up and looked at the pod: it was empty. "Hey, there's nothing here! Man, what a waste of time-" however a green glow started coming out of the pod.

Eddy was ready to jump again, however he looked inside the pod and saw what was glowing: something similar to a watch. The thing was black and grey, with a grey dial in the middle, like a watch face, that has a green hourglass shape where the faceplate should be. Eddy was amazed by it. "Hey guys, there seems to be some kind of… watch thing in here."

"A watch? What would a watch be doing in space?" Double D asked.

"I don't know, maybe is an astronauts' watch? The important thing is that is all mine!" Eddy exclaimed as he went to grab it.

"Eddy, be careful!" Double D tried to advert him, however, as Eddy was about to grab it, the watch jumped to his arm like it had gained life and wrapped around his wrist, glowing an intense green as it did. It finally settled on Eddy's arm and stopped glowing. When it was done, it seemed to be fused to his arm.

"Aaaaaaah! Take it off! Take it off!" Eddy exclaimed in horror as he shook his arm, the watch however didn't even move. He dropped to the floor and tried to wrestle the watch out using his legs and feet, to no avail.

"Eddy are you okay?" Double D asked his friend.

"Of course not Sockhead! This stupid thing doesn't come off me!" Eddy angrily exclaimed. "Ed! Get it off!"

"At your services Eddy!" Ed exclaimed as he grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt, then grabbed the 'watch' on his wrist with his other hand and tried his best to pull it off from him. With Ed's incredible strength, he was able to pull the 'watch' and even stretch it a bit, but it wouldn't get out of Eddy's wrist. "It… doesn't… come… off." He said finally giving up after many tries.

"Umm… this reminds me of that time Ed got his finger stuck in that Ship in a Bottle." Double D said remembering that event. It had taken them the entire day to finally take Ed's finger out of that bottle. "Maybe some soap will do the trick?"

"SOAP IS BAD FOR ED!" Ed shouted.

"Shut up Lumpy! And get us out of this crater!" Eddy told him. Ed quickly grabbed Eddy and Double D and walked out of the crater.

After that they tried many ways of taking that 'watch' out of Eddy's wrist: some soap (much to Ed's dismay) and some oil, neither of those worked, then taking it out with a crowbar, which also didn't work as the crowbar broke in two, and their last attempt was to tie Eddy to a tree (minus the arm with the watch) and tie the watch using a different rope which was tied to Ed, then Ed ran as fast as he could to try to take the watch out, that ultimately didn't work as the tree came crashing down onto Eddy and Ed.

Finally they returned to the junkyard in defeat, looking for other possible ways to try and take that watch out of Eddy. Suddenly, Ed (in a rare moment of his) had an idea. "Guys! I know, what if we use a hacksaw?"

"What are you stupid?! I'm not cutting my arm off you idiot!" Eddy shouted angrily.

"Oh boy, the irony…" Double D said still remembering when Ed had his finger stuck and what Eddy had said in that situation.

"I hate this stupid watch! It doesn't even tell the time! What kind of watch doesn't tell the time? A space-watch? This thing is useless!" Eddy shouted while pressing some of the 'watch' buttons. He then turned the hourglass to see the core pop up and a shadow resembling a humanoid figure appeared on it.

The three of them looked at it curious. "Hey what's this?" Eddy asked as he thought how to put the core down. He thought he could do it by pressing it down, and so he did. But when he did so a green flash appeared around Eddy and he felt weird as the Omnitrix altered his DNA.

When the flash was over Eddy felt different. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Double D scream, "Oh my God, Eddy!"

"What?" Eddy asked although his voice sounded different.

"You're on fire!" Double D screamed horrified.

"What?" Eddy responded as he looked at his hands: in fact they were on fire, so were the rest of his body and his head. He was now a humanoid made of fire and burning red coal, and also he was as tall as Ed and had the same hourglass symbol that the 'watch' had, only that it was on his chest.

"Aaahhh! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Yaaagghhhh!" Eddy screamed as he started running and then dropped to the ground and rolled, trying to put out the flames. He stopped once he realized he didn't feel any pain. "Hey, I'm on fire and I'm okay. Check it out. I'm totally hot!"

"Eddy, are you okay?" Double D asked him. 'Eddy' raised his hand and a ball of fire came out of it and shot towards a pile of junk, burning it and making it explode.

"Woah! I didn't want to do that!" 'Eddy' exclaimed in shock. He then looked at his hand and have a thought. "I wonder if…"

He put his other hand like a gun and fired it, shooting an even bigger fire ball at another pile of junk, making it explode. He then started shooting different balls of fire from his hands to different piles of junk, burning them and making them explode.

"This is really fun!" 'Eddy' exclaimed.

"Eddy! Careful! You could start a fire!" Double D adverted.

"Please Sockhead, I'm too good for that. Only an idiot would start a fire…" 'Eddy' responded.

"Double D, is Eddy going to stay as a monster forever?" Ed finally asked.

"Well Ed, I don't know but I definitely think he's not a monster, he's an alien." Double D responded. Ed and 'Eddy' stared at him in wonder.

"Well that watch that turned him into this creature came from outer space so he must be an alien." Double D simply explained.

"Why so?" Ed asked doofusly.

Double D simply stared at him before turning around and seeing that 'Eddy' had disappeared. "Hey, where did Eddy go?"

Meanwhile with 'Eddy':

'Eddy' was running through the lane, thinking what to do with his new powers. Suddenly he saw Kevin riding his bike in the distance. Eddy grinned mischievously. He put his hands together, forming a great ball of fire with them and then shot it towards Kevin's bike, making it explode in pieces and sending Kevin flying through the air.

"Woaaaah!" Kevin screamed terrified and not knowing what was happening.

"Hahaha! If you can't take the heat then get out of the fire line, Sovel-chin!" 'Eddy' exclaimed.

"There you are!" said a voice. 'Eddy' turned around to see Ed and Double D running towards him.

"Eddy... where… were… you?" said Double D between deep breaths as he was too tired from running. "We been looking for you!"

"Talk mister or else!" said Ed threateningly.

"Or else what? Did you forget that I'm hot now?" 'Eddy' said.

"You're more like heat, and since you can shoot blasts that makes you a Heatblast!" Ed responded.

"Heatblast, huh? I like that name, I think I'll use it from now on." 'Eddy', now known in this form as Heatblast, said.

"Eddy, this is serious! We have to find a way to change you back to normal before someone sees you!" Double D said.

"You're just jealous that I'm finally taller than you!" Heatblast responded. Just then the hourglass symbol he had on his chest started doing a beeping sound and flashing a red light on and off. "Hey… what's that?" asked Heatblast before a red light enveloped him and when the light died down he was back to being Eddy again, much to his disappointment.

"What?! And just when I had picked a new name!" Eddy said annoyed. Just then, Ed lifted him by his hair. "Hey!"

"Let's go to your house so that we can talk about this 'watch' of yours." Double D said with air quotes before walking alongside Ed.

They arrived at Eddy's house and entered his room directly so that they could talk privately.

"I think we should tell our parents about this." Double D said.

"What? Why?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, that watch could be dangerous. We need to let someone know." Double D said.

"Double D, I can't get this thing off. If you let someone know, they might cut my arm off or kill me with their experiments. Is that what you want?" Eddy asked.

"We'll be three no more! Like Hop, Skip and no Jump! Like Up, Up and no Away! Like Blah, Blah without the other Blah!" cried Ed with tears.

Double D thought about it for a bit and with Ed and Eddy begging he made his decision.

"All right already! We'll keep the watch a secret! Happy?" Double D asked.

"Yay!" Ed said as he hugged Double D and Eddy tightly. "We are three once more!"

"Let go Lump!" Eddy said as he pushed out of Ed's hug. Just then the 'watch', which until that point had become red where it once had been green, did a beep sound and its green color returned. Eddy deduced that it had needed to recharge and that he could now use it again.

"I want to be Heatblast again!" Eddy said as he pressed the hourglass and the core popped up.

"Eddy, wait!" Double D tried calling him but to no avail, Eddy smacked down the core and the green light enveloped him again, however, when the light died down there was no trace of Eddy as he looked to have banished. "Eddy? Where did you go?"

"Hey! What happened?! Why is everything so big?" Double D heard a tiny voice ask. He looked under him and found what appeared to be a dark green alien with big green frog eyes that wore a yellow jump suit with a thin vertical red stripe going down it (much like Eddy's t-shirt) and also had the hourglass symbol of Eddy's 'watch' on its back. Double D assumed that it must be Eddy.

"Well, well, well. Just who are you taller than now Eddy?" Double D said with a smug smile.

"Shut up Sockhead! And help me go back to normal!" cried 'Eddy' in his new form.

"Didn't you want to stay as an alien? Why not this one?" laughed Double D.

"Awww! You look adorable! Like those aliens from Neptune Attacks!" Ed said as he grabbed 'Eddy' with his hand and lifted him up.

"Hey! Let go Lumpy!" 'Eddy' angrily cried.

"I'm going to put you in a soda can and use you to play with my other figure actions." Ed happily said as he started walking towards his house with 'Eddy' in his tiny alien form still in his hand.

"No! Ed! Let me go! Let me go!" 'Eddy' cried desperately.

Meanwhile in space:

In Vilgax's ship, his radars had finally detected the signal of the Omnitrix activating.

"I'm getting close…" Vilgax said as his radars tracked the signal of the Omnitrix and his ship took course towards Peach Creek.


	2. Vilgax Attacks!

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter to this story. I decided for the purpose of not making this chapter extremely long, to make it a three chapter story. The final chapter will be uploaded next week. I want to thank everyone for all the support this story is getting, I didn't expect to have so many reviews for this, so thank you! I wanted to reply to some of them, but they're guest reviews and I don't know how to reply privately, so I'll address them in this AN. If anyone knows how to reply to guest reviews, please tell me.**

**First of all, I'm glad you told me I got the Eds characters right. Ed, Edd n Eddy is my favorite cartoon from my childhood, so it's good to see I got their personalities right on my first try. From my experience, Double D is the easiest one to write, he's my favorite character after all, but Eddy and specially Ed are harder to get. I've read many fics where Ed acts too smart or Eddy acts just too out of character, being too selfless or not greedy for seemingly no reason; I get it if your fic takes place after BPS but this fic won't take BPS into account (even though I love that movie and is the cannon ending of the show, I need the everyone's personalities to remain what they were before BPS happened). I admit I did use a lot of the series dialogue to get the characters to feel more like themselves, but don't worry this chapter and the next one should have more original dialogue.**

**For Vilgax not being injured during the spaceship battle, well this fic is actually based on the original series episode 'Gwen 10' (you'll see later why) where Vilgax survives unscratched and as a way to introduce him more quickly.**

**About if I'm going to use the original aliens or add some from AF, UA, OV or even the dreaded Reboot, well I don't want to list all of the aliens so that you can find them by reading the story, but I'll admit I'm keeping most of the original ten roster, except I'm replacing Stinkfly, Wildmutt and Ripjaws (sorry to everyone who likes them, although does someone actually like Ripjaws?!) for Jetray, Ditto and a mysterious alien that won't appear on this story, thus giving me a free slot if I decide to put a different alien on my future story.**

**For the Reboot aliens, well not a big fan so I'll most likely won't use them. Overflow is cool, but Water Hazard came first. Slapback is okay but another Ditto/Eco-Eco ripoff. Vilgax being in the Omnitrix… not sure how to feel about that. So if I ever use an alien from the Reboot, it would most likely be Shock Rock, which has a cool look and backstory at least. Don't worry, I'm not saying I'll use it though.**

**Finally some of you were asking if I was going to use OC villains instead of the original ones, to which I say don't worry. I'm not a fan of OC villains since they are really hard to write and get right, usually they come across as generic or just another villain's ripoff. I may replace or not use some villains I don't like or don't feel like using, but other than that I'm keeping most of the series villains in.**

**Anyways, this is already too long, so any other point I'll cover in the next chapter. On to the story!**

* * *

The next day:

As the sun rises over the Cul-Da-sac, we zoom in on a certain house where we see Double D waking up. He got up and changed to his clothes so that he could have breakfast and start doing the chores that his parents had left for him today. Suddenly, while having breakfast, he thought about the events of last day: had really Eddy gotten a watch from outer space that could turn him into different aliens? Or was it some kind of collective imagination like when they had 'went' to the Robot Planet?

He decided to finish his chores quickly and go for Ed to see if Eddy was alright, and so he did. He went to Ed's house and knocked at his door. "Double D!" said Ed happily after opening the door and seeing his friend.

"Good morning Ed. Have you by any chance seen Eddy?" asked Double D.

"Eddy? For what? Is it time to play again?" Ed asked oblivious.

"You know Ed… the watch?" Double D whispered the last part so that if anyone was around they wouldn't hear him. Ed just stared at him with his usually goofy face. "The watch Ed."

"Watched?" Ed misunderstood.

"No Ed, the watch. The watch." Double D said.

"Gravy?" Ed asked out of the blue.

So it all had been a dream? Double D wanted to be sure. "Let's go and see Eddy."

"Yay! Time to play with Eddy!" Ed happily exclaimed and followed him.

They went to Eddy's house and knocked on the outside door of his room, to no response. They tried again. "Hmm. Eddy must be asleep again." Double D muttered. Suddenly he heard a high noise, of something coming their way at an incredible speed, but he didn't see anything but what appeared to be a blue blur? Whatever it was, it stopped in front of them, raising dust from the friction of stopping so suddenly.

After the dust cleared, Double D could see (if his mind wasn't playing games with him again) what appeared to be a raptor-like creature with a long black tail with blue stripes in it, long blue arms that ended in sharp black claws, and long legs that seemed to end with some kind of wheels attached to its feet. It also wore some kind of black helmet with a visor that covered his head. It also has the hourglass symbol on its chest. Suddenly the visor got up letting them see its face; it was blue with big green eyes and black stripes above and on the right side of them.

"Hey guys!" It saluted them with its black lips. Double D then noticed that, for some reason, in one of its claws there was what seemed to be a jar with money inside it. That could only mean…

"Eddy?! So it wasn't all a dream?!" Double D exclaimed in shock.

"Nah, just a dream come true for me Sockhead!" 'Eddy' responded. "Check what this bad boy can do!" After he said that, his visor went down covering his face again and 'Eddy' started running at an incredible speed, even more fast then what he usually ran, around the Cul-Da-sac. He ran so fast that all Double D and Ed could see was a blue bur and the trail that left.

'Eddy' stopped in front of them once again. "Not bad, huh?" Just then the hourglass symbol started beeping and the red light flashed, turning Eddy back to normal.

"Eddy, if you don't mind answering but where did you exactly got that money from?" Double D asked dubious.

"Well, I got up early, for like the first time, so I could check what other aliens the watch could turn me into. I only counted ten different shadows, so I guess that's all the aliens I can become, and some of them are really cool…" Eddy said as he started explaining to Ed and Double D what he had done with the 'watch' since he had gotten up.

Flashback:

First we see Eddy turning into Ghostfreak. He became invisible and went through the fence behind Ed's backyard, where Ed's sister Sarah and her friend Jimmy were playing at a tea party. Ghostfreak flew over there, took a tea cup and threw it at Sarah. Sarah looked confused at the tea cup. Then Ghostfreak lifted Jimmy's rainbow underwear onto his head and gave him a wedgie. After that he dropped Jimmy on the ground and flew into Sarah to possess her. Eddy/Sarah then jumped into the backyard pond. Ghostfreak flew out before Sarah even touched the water. When Sarah regained her body, she swam back up to the edge of the pond gasping for breath. Ghostfreak then flew away laughing maniacally.

Then we see Eddy transforming into Four Arms to play bowling, using his… well four arms to throw a bowling ball with each one, making a strike with each throw.

Later we see Eddy turning into Upgrade and fusing with Rolf's tractor, wreaking havoc and causing mayhem on his farm while chasing Rolf and his animals away.

Then we get to see Eddy turning into Ditto and making multiple copies of himself to play football and baseball. Later we see more Dittos throwing toilet paper around Kevin's house. Finally even more Dittos create a giant scam to scam Jonny 2x4 out of his money.

Then Eddy turned into Jet Ray and started flying over the Cul-Da-sac while shooting laser beams from his eyes. One of those beams was shot towards the outside of Kevin's house (which was still covered in toilet paper by the way) where Kevin was repairing his bike, destroying the bike once again and making Kevin go even angrier.

Finally we see Eddy turn into XLR8 and start running at incredible speed, grabbing Sarah and Jimmy and leaving them hanging from their pants on a tree. He also caught Kevin, who was still trying to repair his bike, and left him hanging on the tree but from his underwear and also taking money from his pocket.

"What is happening?!" Kevin exclaimed confused from all the weird events that have been happening to him today. Then we see XLR8 running at full speed and stopping in front of Ed and Double D outside Eddy's house.

End of Flashback.

"And that's what happened." Eddy finished telling his story.

"How dare you do that to my baby sister Sarah?" Ed angrily asked.

"Eddy! You've been using the watch for your own fun and to scam people! That's not right!" Double D exclaimed disappointed.

"You guys are just jealous that you don't have a watch like this." Eddy said while showing his wrist with the 'watch' to show emphasis.

"You don't even know if it's yours! What if the watch was sent to someone else with a different purpose?" Double D asked.

"Tell you what Sockhead, if this watch is someone else's, who is gonna come and tell me?" Eddy asked. Just then a giant shadow covered them and the entire Cul-Da-sac. They look up to see a giant space ship covering the sky over them. A platform starts lowering from under the ship and into the ground, revealing a big squid-headed alien with two drones by his side.

"Inhabitants of this planet, I AM VILGAX!" announced the squid-headed alien. "I have come to retrieve the-"

"Wait a minute, did you say Vilgax?" Eddy asked interrupting him.

"Yes I did, I have come to-" Vilgax responded before he was interrupted again.

"That's a stupid name!" Eddy exclaimed much to Vilgax's angry.

"Yeah Eddy, an elephant never forgets, but I forget what an elephant remembered." Ed randomly said. Eddy and Double D looked at him weirdly.

"What was that all about?" Eddy asked.

"ENOUGH!" Vilgax yelled, growing tired of being disrespected and ignored by these earthling brats. "I have come to retrieve the Omnitrix, surrender it to me or else…"

"The Omniwhat?" Eddy asked before looking at his wrist and realizing he meant the watch. "Tell you what Double D, I'm taking my words back, but you ain't taking this thing from me, especially because it's attached to me, but more importantly because it's free!"

"Then you leave me no choice. I'll have to take it." Vilgax said with a deadly glare pointed at the three Eds.

"Yeah? You and what army?" Eddy asked defiantly.

Just then Vilgax pressed a button on his hand and a pod was fired from his ship, it landed in the middle of the Cul-Da-sac and it soon transformed into a giant robot.

"You had to ask, didn't you Eddy?" Double D said.

"Shut up Sockhead, and RUN AWAY!" Eddy yelled as the three of them started running.

"Get them!" Vilgax yelled as he ordered his drones to go after them.

Luckily the Eds had experience in running away from their problems so they were able to get away from the drones and ran to the lane, where Ed jumped a fence to hide while Eddy and Double D hide behind a mail box.

"What do we do now Double D?" Eddy asked desperately.

"I think it's time to use the Omnitrix, Eddy." Double D responded.

"The what?" Eddy asked.

"You know, the thing that this Vilgax guy is looking for?" Double D said. Eddy simply stared at him confused. "The watch Eddy! The watch!"

Eddy looked at his wrist to see what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, I forgot I had it with me…" Eddy paused when he saw Double D was staring at him. "Hey! Don't judge me, I only had it for like a day…"

Suddenly one of the drones found them and shot the mail box off with a laser beam, making it explode. "Eddy! I think now would be a good time to transform!" Double D said scared as the drone pointed at them ready to shoot them too.

"I know but this stupid thing won't work!" Eddy said desperately as he tried to activate the Omnitrix by pressing on its hourglass symbol.

As the drone was about to shot them, Eddy realized that it only was after him and decided to gain its attention to protect Double D. "Hey you scrap! You want this?" Eddy said showing his wrist with the Omnitrix to gain its attention.

The drone scanned the Omnitrix on Eddy's wrist and detected that it was what it was looking for. "Then come and get it!" Eddy screamed as he started running into the lane. The drone stopped pointing at Double D and went straight after him.

"Eddy!" Double D yelled worriedly.

Eddy was running through the lane once again, dodging the blast from the drone as he tried to activate the Omnitrix. "Why you stupid thing! Why won't you work this time?!" Eddy yelled angrily. Suddenly he tripped over with a rock and fell to the ground, barely avoiding a laser blast that was coming straight at him. The drone positioned in front of him.

"Wait…" Eddy said trying to stop the drone from shooting him. Suddenly the Omnitrix did a beep sound as its green color returned and its core popped up. Eddy slammed the core down without time to decide what alien turn into, he just hopped that it would be something good.

After the green light subdued, Eddy had transformed into a big made of green diamonds alien with yellow eyes that wore a black and yellow outfit that had the hourglass symbol on the right side of his chest.

"Let's see what this guy can do!" 'Eddy' said as he threw a punch at the drone, however before making contact his fist and his entire hand turned into a crystal blade that pierced through the drone. "Sweet!" 'Eddy', now in this form known as Diamondhead, said as he ripped the droid apart.

Back to the Cul-Da-sac, the Giant robot was destroying everything, blasting lasers at the trees and houses. As the robot was destroying a particular house, Kevin's house that is still covered in toilet paper, it heard someone scream, "Hey you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The Giant robot turned back to see Eddy transformed in Diamondhead. The robot scanned Diamondhead and detected the Omnitrix in him, then got into battle mode and shot a laser at Diamondhead, sending him flying to the ground.

"The Omnitrix, NOW!" Vilgax yelled.

"NEVER!" Diamondhead said as he got up and turned his hands into blades and went at the Giant robot. The robot simply jumped, using his four crab-like legs to jump higher into the air spinning them around, and fell into Diamondhead crushing him. It then grabbed Diamondhead and tried to rip his right arm apart.

"Eddy!" Double D screamed from where he was hiding.

Diamondhead thought quickly and turned his right hand into a blade, ripping the robot's hand off and making it explode. The robot angrily tossed Diamondhead at a nearby tree.

"Did someone take the plates of the truck?" Diamondhead said groggily as he got up. Then the other drone came flying towards him, shooting him with laser beams. Diamondhead managed to quickly roll out of the way of the incoming beam and started running towards the Giant robot while dodging the drone's attacks. However, one of the attacks hit him on the back, making him fall.

The drone came flying towards him and Diamondhead raised his hand to stop him, accidentally shooting a small crystal projectile that pierced through the drone. "Hey, this guy can shoot missiles too?" Diamondhead asked looking at his hand, then he shot more crystal at the drone, making it explode.

However, the Giant robot shot a larger laser beam at Diamondhead with its remaining hand. Diamondhead quickly turned around and turned his hands into blades to try and protect himself. The blades reflected the laser away into different parts. Double D noticed this and had an idea. "Eddy! Use the power of refraction!"

Diamondhead looked at his blades and turned them back into his hands as he realized what Double D meant. "What are you waiting for? Give me your best shot!" Diamondhead taunted the Giant robot.

As the robot got ready to fire another laser beam, Diamondhead put his hands together and formed a crystal shield with them. The laser beam then started to get reflected away by the shield.

"Let's see if you like your own medicine!" Diamondhead said as he turned the crystals of his shield in a different direction, pointing them at the Giant robot and redirecting the laser towards it, ripping the robot in two and making it explode in the air.

"Oh yeah! Who's next?" Diamondhead cheered in victory. However, Vilgax jumped at him and hit him with his fist, sending him to the ground once again.

"I tried to be patient, now I'm taking the Omnitrix myself!" Vilgax announced.

"Take this!" Diamondhead said as with his hand on the ground started making giant crystals grow out of it, they were coming towards Vilgax but he managed to roll away. Diamondhead got up and formed blades in his hands, however before he could charge at Vilgax the hourglass symbol started beeping and the red light turned him back to Eddy. "Not now you!" Eddy yelled at the Omnitrix.

Vilgax grabbed Eddy by his wrist and started dragging him away. "HELP!" screamed Eddy in horror

"Ed! Help Eddy!" Double D yelled desperately. Ed came through the fence he was hiding behind, making a body sized hole in it, and ran straight at Vilgax, however the alien simply smacked him with his arm and sent Ed crashing through the fence, making a hole next to the one he had made before, and continued to drag Eddy away.

"Double D! Help me!" Eddy yelled as Vilgax drag him into the platform that lifted them into his ship. The ship then started flying past the Cul-Da-sac.

"Eddy!" Double D screamed again. He ran to the fence Ed had crashed into. "Ed? Ed? Are you okay?"

"I was a moose once." Ed said raising his hand as he saw flying stars around him.

"Quick Ed! That alien took Eddy!" Double D said desperately.

Ed immediately recovered and started screaming, "Oh no! They took Eddy! They're going to split him into pieces, stuff him in cube trays and…"

"ED! We don't have time for this!" Double D interrupted his ranting. "I have something I been working on that can help us save Eddy. Follow me and I'll show you!" Double D said as he started running towards his house with Ed following him.

They arrived at the front of his house and Double D instructed Ed to lift his garage door. He did and found what Double D was talking about inside. "Hey, that's the Retro Van!" Ed said remembering the Retro Van he and his friends had found in the junkyard last summer.

"That's right Ed. Remember when the Retro Van disappeared months ago? I took it and started repairing it and making some modifications. I didn't told you two because I didn't want it destroyed in a reckless scam… but this is more important now!" Double D said.

"Get in! I'll show you what modifications I'm talking about." Double D said as he entered the Retro Van. Ed entered it too and Double D pressed a button on the steering wheel. Suddenly the Van's dashboard was replaced by one with higher technology, with many buttons, a keyboard and radar.

"Sweet!" Ed exclaimed.

"Now let's see if I can track Eddy's signal." Double D said as he typed something on the keyboard, then the radar started beeping and a green point appeared on the screen, near the middle but slowly moving to the left.

"There they are! But the ship is going out of Peach Creek! We are going to have to hurry up! Ed, I'm going to ask you to put your seat belt on please…" Double D said as he put his own seat belt. After Ed did the same, Double D pressed a red button and a pair of rockets appeared on the Retro Van's back and also a pair of ailerons appeared next to its doors. Double D pressed another button and the rockets got fired up and the Retro Van shot from Double D's garage at maximum speed, with a terrified Double D and a laughing Ed.

* * *

**And with this cliffhanger, I'll see you at the next chapter (which probably will be shorter) for the conclusion of this story! See ya!**


	3. Rescuing Eddy!

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the final chapter of this story! Fear not, as I explained before I'll be doing a full series crossover with the same concept at a later point. I'll be explaining that more in detail at the end of this chapter, since this will be shorter than the others. But first I want to once again thank everyone who left a review, I didn't expect this story to get much attention and you all have motivated me to continue with it so thank you very much.**

**I'll be responding some of the reviews that were posted after Chapter 2 or that I didn't reply before, so without further ado:**

**Periclod5941: Your idea of changing to a T rate is interesting. I admit I haven't given much thought, the K plus rate seemed good enough for this story. I think I'll may keep it and change it in the future if I decide to do something more mature. I don't think I'll do the battles too bloody though, since I'm trying to mash Ed, Edd n Eddy with the original Ben 10, which doesn't have that much blood or violent scenes on it. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien are a bit edgier, so that may change in the future… thanks for the suggestion!**

**EDventures4life: Well… I won't tell, but you'll find out in this chapter and on the note after that. Thanks for your support!**

**Darth Nominatis: Are you suggesting that because Sarah is a redhead with a temper, similar to how Gwen was on the Original Series? Hmmm… who am I kidding, I already thought about that and yeah I can tell she'll be playing a major role on a future story, not this one though.**

**DarthBane2006: Are you the guest who suggested adding more information to the actions of the characters? If so thanks, I've been trying to develop that style since I first started writing. Hopefully the last chapter was a bit more like that, this one may be not because it's shorter and I had most of it already written, but I'll try to keep that advice for future fics.**

**Also yeah, 'Eddy and the Ultimatrix' was the best EENE/Ben 10 crossover, it inspired me to write this one. I'm a bit sad it got deleted but if you say there's a reboot I may read it to find what is all about. ****And the idea of writing Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes with the aliens is cool but unfortunately, as seen by the callbacks I made to previous episodes, this story takes place after the events of the series (but BPS didn't happen). I may use it in the future though.**

**Anyways, these were all the reviews I thought I needed to reply, so with that out of the way, on to the story!**

* * *

Meanwhile on Vilgax ship:

Eddy is strapped to an extraction device and Vilgax prepares to remove the Omnitrix from Eddy.

"Can we talk about this? Look I'll give you the watch… is just that… well it's attached to me!" Eddy said, trying to reason with Vilgax.

"Of course it is, but don't worry, I'll take it away from you." Vilgax said.

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Eddy asked. Vilgax then gave a signal to one of his droids and a platform was lifted from the floor, containing a lot of blades and sharp elements. "Why not try with a little dab of soap?" Eddy said with a destressed smile.

"Prepare for the takeoff!" Vilgax said to his droids and started laughing maniacally.

Meanwhile with the RV:

Double D and Ed are in the Retro Van going upwards in a highway on a mountain outside Peach Creek. They saw that Vilgax's ship was passing next to the mountain at that very moment. "I never tested this, I hope we survive!" Double D said as he pressed a button to go at max speed. The Retro Van went straight up and through the barricade, crashing into Vilgax's ship.

Inside, Vilgax was about to remove the Omnitrix. He grabbed a laser sword and zoom it to Eddy's arm. "Wait! Can't you just slip the watch off?!" Eddy was sweating like a scared pig right now.

"That wouldn't be funny!" Vilgax said with an evil grin. Eddy thought he was about to wet his pants when he heard something coming. Then something crashed through the wall and into Vilgax, sending him flying away. Eddy opened his eyes to see, "The Retro Van?"

"I hope that this alien ship isn't too expensive…" Ed said as he got out of the RV.

"Eddy! Are you okay?" Double D said as he also got out of the RV.

"Ed! Double D! Quick guys get me out of here!" Eddy said happy to see his friends had come to rescue him.

Double D went to the device and tried to open it but couldn't. "There must be some kind of control…"

Ed then grabbed Double D and shoved him away, then grabbed the cylinder that had Eddy's arm with the Omnitrix in it and ripped it apart, freeing Eddy from the device. Unfortunately that made the power surge of the machine go crazy and start shooting energy beams everywhere. One of those beams hit Eddy and lifted him up in the air then started spinning him.

"I'm getting sick!" Eddy screamed as he spun around.

"Eddy!" Double D yelled worried.

Suddenly there was a green light flash and Eddy fell to the ground as the Omnitrix left his hand and went flying. Both Ed and Double D tried to catch it.

"I got it! I got it!" Ed said while running, however he tripped over and fell, the Omnitrix passing him. Double D tried to grab it, but his hand missed it and the Omnitrix went to his wrist instead, wrapping around it and attaching to him.

"Oh, geez!" Double D exclaimed surprised.

Eddy got up and saw that Double D had the Omnitrix now. "Hey, Double D! You stole my watch!"

"Well, sorry Eddy, but it's attached to me and I can't take it off now." Double D simply responded.

Just then Vilgax got up and grabbed his laser sword. "Enough! Give me the Omnitrix now!" He yelled as he ran at the scared Double D and Eddy.

"Don't just stand there, turn into something!" Eddy yelled.

"I can't! I don't know how!" Double D said while pressing the Omnitrix buttons.

Just when Vilgax was about to attack them, a blue laser beam hit him and sent him crashing into the wall. Double D and Eddy turned around surprised to see Ed holding a cannon that he had found.

"Can I keep this Double D?" Ed asked. Double D and Eddy simply nodded. Then an alarm started sounding and the ship seemed to lose power.

"I think we are losing altitude!" Double D exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" Eddy said. The three of them got inside the Retro Van and Double D started pressing buttons but nothing happened. "Double D, what are you doing?"

"I think we used all our fuel to come here Eddy!" Double D said scared.

"Then you'll have to give power to the van! Turn into Upgrade!" Eddy said.

"What's Upgrade?" Double D asked.

Eddy instructed Double D to stand in front of the RV and touch the hourglass symbol to activate the Omnitrix. Double D did so and the core popped up. He selected the alien shadow that Eddy told him to and slammed to core down. A green light flashed and Double D turned into a big black alien with green stripes that resembled circuitry all over him and only had a big green eye with no pupil in the center of his head. It also wore red clothing on his front torso, similar to Double D's t-shirt, and had the hourglass symbol on his chest.

"Okay, what now?" Double D, now in this form known as Upgrade, asked with a robotic voice.

"Just touch the Retro Van." Eddy instructed. Upgrade did and merged with it, changing the RV's color to a black color with green stripes and it also had his cyclopean eye in the front part.

As Vilgax was getting up, the Upgraded Retro Van hit him straight on, sending him through another wall. "Ups, that's not the way…" Upgrade said. The RV then did an U-turn and went through another wall, this time flying outside the ship and landing back on the mountain.

Upgrade separated from the Retro Van as Ed and Eddy came out. They looked at the ship and saw that it was crashing on the woods and then exploded, making a huge explosion. At that moment the hourglass symbol started beeping and Upgrade reverted back to Double D.

"I could get used to this… but I better find a way to take it off me." Double D said while looking at the Omnitrix on his wrist.

"Well Double D… how do we get back to home now?" Eddy asked.

"You'll have to give time for the watch to recharge Eddy." Double D responded.

"That was fun! Can we do it again someday guys?" Ed asked as the three Eds looked at where the ship had exploded.

"Shut up Ed!" Eddy said.

* * *

**The End... or is it?**

**So now that I have finished this story, I'll explain what I have in mind for my future EEENE/Ben 10 Crossover. I plan on making two stories: one which will follow the story of the original Ben 10 series and a sequel to this one. The first one will have the original backstory and may even cover the events of Omniverse, with a few revises of mine of course, while the other will cover Alien Force and Ultimate Alien as a separate timeline and of course will have Double D as the Omnitrix wielder.**

**However, for the other story I'm not sure who should have the Omnitrix: Ed or Eddy like in this one? I intended to use Ed since I think aliens are more of his thing and I haven't seen many fics with him as the protagonist, but then I found him extremely hard to write as the main protagonist while keeping him in character. As for Eddy, well I think he's easier to write and he's more of a main protagonist then Ed, he can be given more character development and his personality is more similar to Ben in the original series, starting selfish and using the Omnitrix to prank (or scam in Eddy's case) and eventually growing up to become a true hero.**

**As you can see I'm not sure who to go for, so I've decided to make a Poll on my profile so you can vote and decide who do you want to be the main protagonist? Don't worry, whoever wins won't change much of the original set and ideas I have for the story, but some elements may be different depending on who ends up winning. Whoever doesn't win may end up getting his own story in the long future.**

**So please vote to decide what way the story will go, and once again I want to thank everyone for the support this story got. The poll will be there indefinitely until I decide to start writing that fic. Anyways, in the meantime I'll be posting more fics, some will be Ed, Edd n Eddy related, so if you liked this story you may want to give them a go.**

**As always I've been TheKingHHH100, thanks for reading and I'll see you soon. Until next time!**


End file.
